five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 June 2015
12:48 I am aware Anella and Fandom met in real life in school. 12:49 Yes 12:49 They make refrences, such as, "Mr. Watson". 12:49 We are classmates 12:49 *Wasserman 12:49 :^) 12:49 What is my chosen name? 12:49 IF you assume to know almost everything, you should know something as simple as this. 12:50 Mmhmm 12:50 And it's been stated on chat~ 12:50 Your master returns. 12:50 Hey Vinneh~ 12:50 Be aware I have joined today. 12:51 k 12:51 And 12:51 Talk about you in a positive way. 12:51 TF2? 12:51 Oh? 12:51 I WISH 12:51 HA 12:51 I'M SORRY 12:52 I'M PLEBBY TODAY 12:52 PLS 12:52 PLS 12:52 PLS 12:52 It seems you are violating your own rules. 12:52 goMEN NE VINNEH 12:53 ? 12:53 Hey 12:53 Hello, Kamikazewolf. 12:53 How is the relationship with Emerald1052 going? 12:53 Ok... I guess 12:53 I see. 12:53 Despite the fact of her being offline for quite a while, 12:54 it is most likely because of school. 12:54 Speaking of relationships, Anella, how is the relationship with Gaomon332 going? 12:54 You mean, Your friend neighborhood Spy* 12:54 School? Sunday, helllooooo 12:54 Life, hello 12:55 Well... Yeah 12:55 y does no one want to play tf2 with me 12:55 because 12:55 idk 12:55 scrub now 12:55 Show my your nub skills 12:55 ... 12:55 Well 12:55 cheesecake? 12:56 fien 12:56 I'll just play gmod with my bro 12:56 So, would anyone like their history told? 12:56 ME 12:56 Have fun Vinny and Aktan! 12:56 Let's begin. 12:56 (How the heck does this guy know so much.) 12:56 TheVinnyLord joined this Wiki, and he created a thing kn- 12:56 I am female. 12:56 So? 12:56 -own as the Robot Kingdom. 12:56 Invalid. 12:56 His brother, Aktan- Wha? 12:57 Heh. 12:57 The ANIMATRONIC KINGDOM 12:57 TAKE TALE 12:57 THAT* 12:57 DAFUQ I SAY 12:57 k 12:57 ...The Animatronic Kingdom, and made an oc. 12:57 INVALID 12:57 Guys? 12:58 THE FIRST OC I MADE WAS PHOBE 12:58 TAKE THAT! 12:58 ...Aktan limited 3 kingdoms.. 12:58 GAO DID THAT 12:58 Three kingdoms were made: 12:58 Robot, Animatronic, Mask. 12:58 k 12:58 Well... 12:58 Then, Gaomon required Vinny to ask Blue Stache for adminship. 12:58 Nevermind 12:58 k 12:58 * TastySugar hugs Kami. 12:59 VInny became admin, and made a theme. 12:59 Where are you getting this information... 12:59 Then, a man named Ferry joined, rose to power, and then the 2 bcrats went head to head. 12:59 It's just a guess. 12:59 Invalid! 12:59 FOXSTAR 12:59 Then a man named Fox joined. 12:59 woman 12:59 Then a man named ferry joined 12:59 Fox WAS THERE BEFORE I WAS 01:00 Fox joined the wiki, rose to power. 01:00 vinny followed. 01:00 then a man named ferry. 01:00 One of the first staff, along with Themckid and ElChupacabraoftheSnow 01:00 *paces around room and rapidly mumbles* "SouthFerry;TastySugar" 01:00 Fox was 01:00 I am NOT South Ferry. Stop. 01:00 Then I joined like a complete nooooob 01:00 um 01:00 THAT SUGAR IS A SPY 01:00 there were multiple admins 01:00 And then I chatlogged. 01:00 mckid, fox, chup, mc 01:01 then vinny joined 01:01 then ferry joined. 01:01 happy? 01:01 Eh. 01:01 What has become of this chat in my absence? 01:01 One more question. 01:01 What. 01:01 Was. 01:01 My. 01:01 Old. 01:01 It truly saddens me that you all cannot be civilized for one hour. 01:01 Username. 01:01 Memes 01:01 Povak. 01:01 Fak 01:01 :) 01:01 As proven 01:01 in your userpage 01:01 Oh yeah... 01:01 "TheVinnyLord aka Povak" 01:02 "Povak" 01:02 'TheVinnyLord aka "Povak"'* 01:02 Scrub 01:02 Where did that username originate then. 01:02 Memes 01:02 wat 01:02 Loading.... 01:03 IT'S ME! 01:03 k 01:03 Povak 01:03 from transformers. 01:03 Nope 01:03 Try again 01:03 I joined today. How do you expect me to know? 01:04 If you claim to know almost everything you should know something as simple as this. What is my name? 01:04 I base information on what I am told. 01:04 I was told about Gaomon332, 01:04 A Master of Tricks; DF-Fan, Kami; 01:04 Well, you seem to know a lot. Makes me as a b-crat feel suspicious, marking you as a could-be spy. 01:04 By who may I ask? 01:05 By yourselves. 01:05 Chat logs Fandom. 01:05 D a mn chat logs. 01:05 And in the case you are a spy, and it is discovered, you may be punished. Just warning ya. 01:05 Even if I was; 01:05 according to South Ferry; 01:05 "You may use alternate accounts if your previous accunted has been banned." 01:05 Kick. 01:06 Not on the wiki. 01:06 not 01:06 I mean 01:06 Globally? 01:06 "Has NOT been banned" 01:06 But it should be announced if it is an alt. 01:06 False. In reality, 01:06 I simply use chat logs. 01:06 Good for you m8 01:07 ManinBlack and Gullitone D seem to have a strong relationship. 01:07 Why do the chat logs exist?!? 01:07 So we have evidence for things 01:07 Yup. 01:07 I added them in the first place. 01:07 Vinny , give Bolt-Weed chat log powers. 01:07 Nope. 01:07 He requires them. 01:07 He is chat moderator. 01:08 Okay. 01:08 The chat logs have gotten emptier-- and emptier. 01:08 Howso 01:08 Only 2 people have been logging them. 01:08 Done 01:08 :) 01:08 Btw, Gao suspects you are Ferry. 01:08 If everyone actively contributes, 01:08 Probably are. 01:09 We could purchase a bot. 01:09 Someone-- who is always there. 01:09 Bots are shet 01:09 I'll ask some coder for one 01:09 I see. 01:09 If we need one. 01:09 Hm 01:10 Hey Fandom 01:10 B o t 01:10 Comical. 01:10 Yis 01:10 inhaaaaaale 01:10 have you seen what i have done to my wattpad 01:10 A user made a page with fake coding for animatronics. 01:10 It seems Kami and MiB believe it is real, 01:10 Not yet. 01:11 and believe they need education on phyton code to edit it. 01:11 Vinny , please. 01:11 lemme pm you it then fandom 01:11 k 01:11 I know the account. No need. 01:11 Vinny ; a question. 01:11 k 01:11 YEssssss? 01:11 I find it hilarious that you have yet to suspect me of all people for being HIM. 01:11 Just did it 01:11 lel 01:11 HIM 01:11 HIM 01:11 01:12 Do you believe 18+ stories should be posted here along with the template. 01:12 No 01:12 Come on 01:12 Let's be real here 01:12 As; 01:12 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 01:12 But then there's 01:12 Yes 01:12 Enragement Anon 01:12 Wich one 01:12 Alrighty 01:12 Some users are uncomfortable with the explicit content. Heck, some were uncomfortable with Wolfy. 01:12 The Springfield one 01:12 BEN 01:12 There is a REASON, you use, 01:13 Ah yes, our gods. 01:13 . 01:13 Yep. 01:13 Ask yourself. 01:13 I feel that we should have a vote. 01:13 All users need a say 01:13 Uncomfortable with explicit content? 01:13 Big warning. 01:13 Yes 01:13 Your own fault if you choose to continue on. 01:13 Hm 01:13 Point 01:13 ADD THE GAWDDAM TEMPLATE 01:13 Chill 01:14 I'M NOT DOING IT, BUT IT'S NEEDED 01:14 01:14 Alright 01:14 I'm not doing it, but it's needed. 01:14 We should do popular vote on 18+ content then. 01:14 nope 01:14 Why 01:14 votes are lame 01:15 Are you seriously gonna say that? 01:15 Don't be Ireland. "Popular vote" 01:15 no 01:15 Childish. 01:15 Make a vote mum 01:15 In this scenario, 01:15 zip it no edit user 01:15 we discuss a hypothetical real person named Frederick. 01:15 You have no rights without edits. 01:15 Alrighrt 01:15 Frederick is uncomfortable with explict content. 01:15 *Alright 01:15 What 01:15 drugs? 01:15 He goes to a page entitled, "Medic x Reader." 01:15 There is a big warning. 01:15 HEAVY BREATHING 01:15 He could, 01:15 continue on, 01:15 or, 01:15 leave. 01:15 OH SHAT 01:15 I am a dove. 01:16 OK 01:16 YES 01:16 You know what else is a dove? 01:16 That's right. 01:16 AND KNOW WHAT 01:16 We all know what the correct choice is. 01:16 WE ADD A SPOILER TEMPLATE TO GO ALONG WITH THAT 01:16 The (illuminati) headquarters 01:16 Should I make a blog in which people can vote Vinneh? 01:16 Nope 01:16 I'll make the dam template 01:16 2 + 1 = (illuminati) 01:16 kbai 01:16 Gods dammit 01:17 There is one. 01:17 However, it could use some colors. 01:17 nvm 01:17 I'm lazy 01:17 FERRY 01:17 DO IT FOR ME 01:17 "No one likes a Necrobumping Nevan." 01:17 SHEESH 01:17 Sugar, you are more suspicious than Eliott Ian James on drugs. 01:17 oH 01:17 M8 01:17 It's hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs because they always take things literally. 01:17 He is definitely Ferry. 01:17 List of Ferrys: 01:17 North Ferry 01:17 I do not know what this "Ferry" is, but it sounds disappointing. Hm. I suppose I shall do it. 01:18 South Ferry 01:18 East Ferry 01:18 West Ferry 01:18 TastyBS 01:18 A CONTRADICTION 01:18 YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO THE FERRY IS 01:18 IF YOU READ THE CHATLOGS AND APPARENTLY KNOW SO MUCH 01:19 It was used as a joke to show that we are not related whatsoever. 01:19 Of course I know he is rise to power, his friends, his avatars, everything. 01:19 WEEEE 01:19 Hello; Some Random Potato. 01:19 Hello, TheVinnyLord number 2. 01:19 Oh, would you look at the time! 01:19 NO 01:19 Looks like Joe's gotta juice! 01:19 UM GUYS 01:19 See y'all later! 01:19 oH 01:19 Yes 01:19 What. 01:19 bye 01:19 Cake? 01:19 Check abyssals profile o3o 01:20 link 01:20 thats unusual 01:20 did something new happen 01:20 LINK 01:20 Nothing's unusual 01:20 Message Wall:AbyssalQueen 01:20 uhhhh 01:20 0 edits 01:20 bureaucrat 01:20 Engage the kick mother f*cker 01:20 Heh. 01:20 did somethin happen? 01:20 I guess you guys found out how I can demote myself and repromote myself at ease. 01:20 YFNS 01:20 Sugar I'm going to rupture your sugary cavities 01:36 JAMES 01:37 We get it, man, you like the name James. 01:37 EIJ 01:37 Drugs not pugs 01:37 My name's Yuzuru Akie, but call me Joe 01:38 Alrighty 01:38 Ponulwessulakopauh. 01:38 Whoa man, one at a time, jeez. 01:38 If you wanna be next in line... Pay at the pump, as they say 01:38 (lol) 01:39 Hello. 01:39 It appears that this chat has died. 01:39 Elliott Ian James is my name. (((Well hopefully it will be in the future currently im stuck with birthname) 01:39 Even the diamonds couldn't save this one. 01:39 Hm. 01:40 Yo, wassup, Ferry 01:40 Are you Sugar? 01:40 The responsible thing to do in this situation is to go to my Wham! box and select "Delete all Pages". 01:40 Yeah, sure you are. 01:40 Yo, wassup, Dove. 01:40 Are you Gaomon? 01:40 Touche 01:40 In reality I am not, if i was, I would join instantly after Sugar left. 01:40 YFNS 01:40 Who's sugar anyway? 01:40 what is she like? 01:41 Probably an alt of someone from the past 01:41 ashamed, rejoined 01:41 You have one hour to admit your identity, Dove. 01:42 New show 01:42 Spring, break him. 01:42 Fresh Prince of Persia 01:42 Alrighty 01:43 It is required that Gaomon is disposed of. 01:43 Ok 01:44 How do you plan to do that? 01:45 Change of plans. 01:45 http://prntscr.com/7bpqgd 01:45 The emergency buttons. 01:45 What shall I push? 01:48 None 01:49 None? 01:50 Nah, man 01:50 They are taking this Animatronic Coding thing very seriously. 01:51 The creator does not actually know how to code-- And they request someone educated in real Phyton to do it. 01:51 Man, I learned Python once. 01:51 I really only learned it to use RPG Maker to it's fullet potential, but anywho 01:51 Very good. 01:51 :) 01:52 But it seems Kami's got this covered 01:52 But, there is no need for Kami. 01:52 Anyone can do it. 01:52 It's not actual coding. 01:52 However, they take it seriously, and so, 01:52 Plus, I don't really wanna make random code for random people when I could be making my own code for an actual game, that has a purpose other than just being readable, you know? 01:52 they use Kami to do it. 01:53 A bit too seriously 01:53 I could literally do it myself. Use some random words. 01:53 A few _'s, some ('s. 01:53 Lindsay coding: 01:53 If: Find male animatronic/human = True then 01:53 F*ck_Brains_Out 01:53 Heh. 01:53 Excuse the language 01:53 Hm. 01:53 Let me double check... 01:55 "(In fact, tonic had some error in his language)" 01:55 Because this was never meant to be taken as real code. 01:55 Oi 01:56 I may of caused Kami to lose some self-esteem... I am a bad person. 01:57 Welp, I must demote myself, as I am a pathetic disgrace, then leave Wiki forever, and leave the internet forever, because of one little thing. 01:57 Amazing plan, right? 02:00 I don't think it's as cool as people say 02:00 I mean, yay, you see how Freddy moves his arm during the day, that's... honestly pretty pointless. 02:01 Yes I agree. 02:02 "that would be SO awesome. 02:02 " 02:03 Hm. You could literally go to the coding for Faceless Sam, edit a few things, bam, you have your own animatronic coding, now requests. 02:03 People here get excited far too easily. 02:03 no* 02:03 Of course. 02:03 Much like in MiB laughing over, 02:03 5 Sprites of Children chasing a Purple Murderer. 02:03 Yup 02:03 It's just strange that people can love something so pointless so much. 02:04 That reminds me. 02:04 As Gaomon332 has left this Wiki, he requested all of his pages be deleted. 02:04 That never happened. 02:04 With the new WHAM!™ box, I could do it. 02:04 We could say 02:04 "Freddy moves his arm if stuff happens" 02:04 But instead, let's just say 02:04 "If {Joke_1} = true 02:04 Move_object_arm x15 y20" 02:05 Indeed. 02:05 So, shall I use the WHAM!™ box, or wait till he requests? 02:05 It™ could be of great help. 02:05 I don't even think animatronics have python coding 02:05 Wonder what Chuck.E.Cheese uses... 02:05 We could Google™ that. 02:05 Eh, sure, it's not like he needs them. 02:05 Maybe you should give all his rights to me. 02:05 I'm Joe 02:06 That's my request 02:06 Perhaps. 02:06 "I'm Joe." 02:07 I cannot wait for Fire Emblem: IF to be available! 02:07 Especially the Nohr version, playing just Hoshido would suck so badly, Hoshido's for noobs. 02:08 Will it be on the Nintendo™ 3DS? 02:08 Yup 02:08 Not even the new one, still the original, which I'm happy about 02:08 Even though I'll be getting a new one to play it on so that I can be hip with the kids. 05:09 I am currently in the library with high speed internet. 05:09 Using this internet, 05:09 I am cleaning out the stub category. 05:10 Hells yeah 05:12 i was never able to do so 05:12 at home 05:12 because of slow internet 05:14 I was thinkin' of making a new character, but I'm stumped for a name, 05:14 was thinkin' something along the lines of "Miss G", but there's another character called "G". 05:16 Jake Aqua 05:16 delete? 05:18 Eh, whatever. 05:18 Seems you've already done so... 05:18 This is 05:18 the best 05:18 appearance ever 05:18 "She does have feet, I just forgot to draw them." 05:19 heh 05:19 that shall be up soon 05:19 in the deletion agenda 05:19 Anyway, thinking of calling my character Miss S. or something 05:19 It has a sense of mystery, no? 05:20 Character BioEdit 05:20 05:20 Serena is a fanon character in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. 05:20 Yes, it is. 05:20 In the past, 05:20 that is a bio. 05:21 Yup. 05:23 And, in the past, to make a Joke Page, 05:23 have horrible spelling. 05:23 Because that is funny. 05:24 And... we're done. 05:24 check article stubs :) 10:00 Aw ok. See ya! 10:01 Brb! 10:01 :O THAT MEANS 500 EDITS DOESEN'T IT?! 10:04 no 10:04 that would be stupid 10:04 100 edits 10:05 you edited for 5 consecutive days 10:05 Oh okay 10:05 10:05 5 consecutive days seems easy... 10:06 Speaking about how much is goona be in FNAF Scream Team... 10:09 what bout it 10:11 Hello. 10:28 I'll go with... 10:28 North Ferry 10:29 Did you trademark the phrase *Direction* Ferry? 10:29 Hopefully not. 10:29 West Ferry, East Ferry, North Ferry 10:29 They all need to be things. 10:30 Screw it 10:31 West Ferry it is 10:33 West Ferry? 10:33 No? 10:33 Fine 10:33 Pidgeon of Neutralness 10:33 Hm. 10:33 Or 10:33 Raven of Life 10:33 or 10:33 Dove of Death 10:35 Dove of Death. 10:35 Yes, I agree. 10:35 Let us procee 10:35 *proceed 10:35 Sorry if I'm bugging you. 10:36 :) 10:36 * South Ferry hug spy. 10:40 All I can say is 10:40 "Nya ha ha!" 10:40 Heh. 10:48 Ah! Vinny . 10:44 Amazing. 10:45 Member title: 10:45 "Your friendly neighborhood Dove... of Death" 10:45 Could use some work. 10:45 "Sometimes, I ride the South Ferry" 10:46 Better? 10:46 what 10:46 Eh? It's a boat, man. 10:46 Five Nights At Freddy's 0 10:46 This cannot be a serious page. 10:48 I return to serve. 10:48 We have Crappypastas now? 10:48 Nice. 10:48 Apparently. 10:48 Ah! Vinny . 10:49 My profile pic for april fools day: 10:49 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5a/Dove_logo.jpg 10:49 Hello. 10:49 Let's say if I made an alt, and then I proceeded to notify you that I have promoted it. 10:49 Okay. 10:49 What happens then? 10:49 So'k 10:50 My policy is that at least 1 staff member knows your alts 10:50 He 10:50 Promoted Lemon 10:50 And now 10:50 Good for Lemon 10:50 The tyranny shall begin 10:50 I kept the babysitter as a backup save. 10:50 Everyone, prepare yourselves for Lemon's "amazing" insults and stuff. 10:50 That's why I stand as b-crat once again. 10:50 I use some Spy as a backup save. 10:50 But. 10:51 Dunno, found his password somewhere in my houe. 10:51 What? 10:51 *house 10:51 Lemon isn't promoted. 10:51 An alt must obey the rules, okay? 10:51 No constant bullying. 10:51 What are you on? 10:51 He was 10:51 LemonL00ver 10:51 He had magical powers earlier 10:51 If a rule is broken all accounts belonging to that owner are punished 10:51 A glitch, and he had done nothing. Then he proceeded to depromote himself. 10:51 Understood? 10:52 Even if Lemon was an alt, I know he would not be a hypocrite. 10:52 Good. 10:52 Anything important happen today? 10:52 Yes 10:52 Kami and Emerald have reunited. 10:52 Dove joined Fire Emblem central. 10:52 The Lord was mentioned in chat 10:52 Not him. 10:52 NO CPW REFERENCES PLS 10:53 "new comment by South Ferry 3 minutes ago 10:53 Comment: 5/10 10:53 " 10:53 :) 10:53 Do you agree? 10:53 I dunno 10:53 Haven't read it 10:53 Don't wanna die 10:53 Yet 10:54 k 10:54 Heh. 10:54 Do it. :) 10:54 NEI 10:54 " does that mean that it's decent or okay? 10:54 " 10:54 Don't, I haven't read it either 10:55 Spam best page rite 10:55 Perhaps Lemon shall manifest. 10:55 Then, "No, it means it's a f*cking sh*tbucket." 10:55 k 10:55 Spam is Spammiest page 10:55 I was making a page earlier, Miss Q 10:56 So much writer's block, though 10:56 I eventually gave up 10:56 And saved what I had into a file somewhere 10:56 I should probably make the Fed pages 10:56 I shall promote an alt, by the name of, TastySugar. :) 10:56 AH HA 10:56 Confirmed to be Ferry 10:56 Vinny , we have our evidence 10:56 HOLYSHET 10:56 10:56 THE PAGE 10:56 Wolfy 10:57 what bout it 10:57 shet went down, we lost our old archives people 10:57 "Doesn't meet standards: The decision is final.)" 10:57 Ah yes, my favorite line 10:57 The life and death of Enragement Wolfy 10:57 This time 10:57 FOR REAL 10:57 My problem was: ex post facto? 10:57 Sure. 10:57 Hm. 10:57 Sure. 10:58 Then how the hell is this still standing: Gamer Guy 10:49 My profile pic for april fools day: 10:49 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5a/Dove_logo.jpg 10:49 Hello. 10:49 Let's say if I made an alt, and then I proceeded to notify you that I have promoted it. 10:49 Okay. 10:49 What happens then? 10:49 So'k 10:50 My policy is that at least 1 staff member knows your alts 10:50 He 10:50 Promoted Lemon 10:50 And now 10:50 Good for Lemon 10:50 The tyranny shall begin 10:50 I kept the babysitter as a backup save. 10:50 Everyone, prepare yourselves for Lemon's "amazing" insults and stuff. 10:50 That's why I stand as b-crat once again. 10:50 I use some Spy as a backup save. 10:50 But. 10:51 Dunno, found his password somewhere in my houe. 10:51 What? 10:51 *house 10:51 Lemon isn't promoted. 10:51 An alt must obey the rules, okay? 10:51 No constant bullying. 10:51 What are you on? 10:51 He was 10:51 LemonL00ver 10:51 He had magical powers earlier 10:51 If a rule is broken all accounts belonging to that owner are punished 10:51 A glitch, and he had done nothing. Then he proceeded to depromote himself. 10:51 Understood? 10:52 Even if Lemon was an alt, I know he would not be a hypocrite. 10:52 Good. 10:52 Anything important happen today? 10:52 Yes 10:52 Kami and Emerald have reunited. 10:52 Dove joined Fire Emblem central. 10:52 The Lord was mentioned in chat 10:52 Not him. 10:52 NO CPW REFERENCES PLS 10:53 "new comment by South Ferry 3 minutes ago 10:53 Comment: 5/10 10:53 " 10:53 :) 10:53 Do you agree? 10:53 I dunno 10:53 Haven't read it 10:53 Don't wanna die 10:53 Yet 10:54 k 10:54 Heh. 10:54 Do it. :) 10:54 NEI 10:54 " does that mean that it's decent or okay? 10:54 " 10:54 Don't, I haven't read it either 10:55 Spam best page rite 10:55 Perhaps Lemon shall manifest. 10:55 Then, "No, it means it's a f*cking sh*tbucket." 10:55 k 10:55 Spam is Spammiest page 10:55 I was making a page earlier, Miss Q 10:56 So much writer's block, though 10:56 I eventually gave up 10:56 And saved what I had into a file somewhere 10:56 I should probably make the Fed pages 10:56 I shall promote an alt, by the name of, TastySugar. :) 10:56 AH HA 10:56 Confirmed to be Ferry 10:56 Vinny , we have our evidence 10:56 HOLYSHET 10:56 10:56 THE PAGE 10:56 Wolfy 10:57 what bout it 10:57 shet went down, we lost our old archives people 10:57 "Doesn't meet standards: The decision is final.)" 10:57 Ah yes, my favorite line 10:57 The life and death of Enragement Wolfy 10:57 This time 10:57 FOR REAL 10:57 My problem was: ex post facto? 10:57 Sure. 10:57 Hm. 10:57 Sure. 10:58 Then how the hell is this still standing: Gamer Guy 10:58 MY EYES 10:58 I like how 99% of the links on GG's page are dead 10:59 ikr 10:59 And; vinny 10:59 Category:Article Stubs 10:59 "_ 10:59 :) 10:59 Clean it out 10:59 I'm Dove 10:59 I mean too lazy 10:59 it is cleaned out 10:59 Not my job. 11:00 are you telling me 11:00 wait what on earth 11:00 a few hours after i cleaned it 11:00 Here's 11:00 it is back 11:00 yes 11:00 "Obey Vinneh" 11:00 Yep 11:00 Cleaned out. 11:00 But you just 11:00 Added stuff to it 11:00 Earlier 11:00 Ahem 11:00 Allow me to explain my experience. 11:00 THISISF*CKINGSTUPID.jpg 11:00 k 11:00 Excuse the language 11:00 "Hm, I am at the library, fast internet. I don't have much time. 11:00 I shall add articles to stub. 11:00 k 11:00 One minute later... 11:00 scrb 11:00 *deletes articles just put in stub* 11:01 Should I actually do my b-crat job? 11:01 Nah 11:01 rip :( 11:01 GAO, LINK ME TO STUBS AND CANDIDATES FOR DELETION 11:02 Should I write creepypasta? 11:02 Nah 11:02 Oh. 11:02 Category:Article Stubs 11:02 Too bad there is nothing in those categories. 11:02 Category:Candidates for Deletion 11:02 Because of me. 11:02 gr8 11:02 I don't have to work then 11:02 you traitor 11:03 Hm. 11:03 Hm 11:03 I'm your boss/co-worker 11:03 Zip it 11:03 :( 11:03 Guys 11:03 Did you see 11:03 this 11:03 http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Untitled-536753038 11:03 I'm just like 11:03 "wat" 11:04 I saw it a while ago... 11:04 aka this morning 11:04 I have no clue what's going on 11:04 I looked over it 11:04 Like "k" 11:04 k 11:04 then read it again 11:04 http://sin-pi.tumblr.com/ 11:04 and found out how much I want a new friend 11:04 k 11:05 I would ask you a question, but I have no tumblr account, nor do I plan on making one anytime soon. 11:06 Jew mad bro? Because I did nazi that coming 11:06 How much did dat holla cost? 11:06 k i'll stop 11:06 :( 11:06 :) 11:06 Anne Frankly, those puns were horrible, 'Vinny. 11:06 k 11:07 Enough with the Nazi jokes... they make me fuhrerious. 11:08 what you did there 11:08 i see it muddafuqa 11:08 k 11:08 VINNY WHAT DID YOU DO 11:08 http://creepyluv.deviantart.com/art/vincentconda-529323662 11:08 Not my name m8 11:08 Not me. 11:09 Sure. 11:09 Hello my Dark Lord fellow spawn of mother and father 11:09 sup 11:09 "cokies or die" 11:09 MAKE IT STOP 11:09 http://creepyluv.deviantart.com/art/vincent-x-foxy-528861867 11:09 heo no 11:09 Dafuq they call the purple man vincent 11:10 Obviously, his name is Billy Bo' 11:10 k 11:11 Wait 11:11 Ferry = Purple Man confirmed? 11:11 holly shet 11:11 This is why he was nice to me and AMO 11:11 He wants us 11:11 To get murdered and stuffed into suits 11:12 Your fellow robot god has arrived. 11:12 Being a Sniper's a good job, mate 11:12 Indeed. 11:14 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 11:15 OH 11:15 HI 11:15 What 11:15 Oh, hello. 11:15 Mummy 11:15 Robo Snooper pls 11:15 Is it time for the robot squad 11:15 cake or death 11:15 Yes 11:15 Robot medic pls 11:15 Aktan is soldier 11:15 yes 11:15 hey 11:16 I am 11:16 Joe 11:16 got you all a gift 11:16 NO 11:16 is it cake? 11:16 DO NOT POST THAT 11:16 I WILL KICK YOU 11:16 cake? 11:16 ... 11:16 post pls 11:16 I WILL JOE 11:16 FERRY PROMOTE ME TO MY POWERS 11:16 http://creepyluv.deviantart.com/ 11:16 LOOK AT IT 11:16 THIS IS WHAT THE GODS WANTED IN THE BOOKS 11:16 k 11:17 But you see... 11:17 The Gods DID put them in the books... 11:17 hue 11:18 k 11:09 heo no 11:09 Dafuq they call the purple man vincent 11:10 Obviously, his name is Billy Bo' 11:10 k 11:11 Wait 11:11 Ferry = Purple Man confirmed? 11:11 holly shet 11:11 This is why he was nice to me and AMO 11:11 He wants us 11:11 To get murdered and stuffed into suits 11:12 Your fellow robot god has arrived. 11:12 Being a Sniper's a good job, mate 11:12 Indeed. 11:14 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 11:15 OH 11:15 HI 11:15 What 11:15 Oh, hello. 11:15 Mummy 11:15 Robo Snooper pls 11:15 Is it time for the robot squad 11:15 cake or death 11:15 Yes 11:15 Robot medic pls 11:15 Aktan is soldier 11:15 yes 11:15 hey 11:16 I am 11:16 Joe 11:16 got you all a gift 11:16 NO 11:16 is it cake? 11:16 DO NOT POST THAT 11:16 I WILL KICK YOU 11:16 cake? 11:16 ... 11:16 post pls 11:16 I WILL JOE 11:16 FERRY PROMOTE ME TO MY POWERS 11:16 http://creepyluv.deviantart.com/ 11:16 LOOK AT IT 11:16 THIS IS WHAT THE GODS WANTED IN THE BOOKS 11:16 k 11:17 But you see... 11:17 The Gods DID put them in the books... 11:17 hue 11:18 k 11:18 Because the thing is... 11:18 I WROTE THE BOOKS 11:19 NYA HA HA HA 11:19 Whoops, wrong form for that 11:19 Ah well 11:19 Miss Kami 11:19 I rise 11:19 Hello Anella, hello Emy :) 11:19 Squad up 11:19 k 11:19 Hi! 11:19 * Dove of Death uses thunder magic on Bush 11:19 No. 11:19 wait 11:19 mummy 11:19 Wot 11:19 git me a better sniper pic and get aktan a pyro 1 11:19 ? 11:19 No 11:20 fien 11:20 good 11:20 Pyro is currently the best class in tf2 :) 11:20 Medic tho 11:20 yes 11:21 pyro 11:21 Actually mum 11:21 git me a robot engie 11:21 or die 11:21 k 11:21 http://i.ytimg.com/vi/NzuIh5B7xdE/maxresdefault.jpg 11:21 engie 11:21 Oh Vincent, have you ever wondered where your father has gone off to? I hear he's currently on a long adventure that will take him all around the world. What do you think? 2015 06 01